Weddings and Shotguns, but not in that order
by Sad Guitar
Summary: This story has the prequel and sequel to my last story, Atomsk's Return. Trane is a teenage rocker, who's past will lead him to a violent and fatal future. Can the dead come back? HarukoxOC, NaotaxNinamori, and a little MamimixCanti.
1. I'm Not Okay

Here it is! A little bit of a sequel/prequel to my last story Atomsk's Return. Trane's POV, A year before the story began. 

I'm Not Okay (I Promise)

Ahh, the first day of school. The prime opritunity for me to show those jocks who really runs that place.

"Trane! Are you up, it's almost time to go!" My mom yelled from the kitchen.

"I'm up ma, don't worry!" I screamed back. I pulled on a pair of black jeans, and grabbed a pink shirt up off the ground.

"This will have to do, I guess." I said to myself, looking in the mirror. My dreads sat pefectly on top of my head. I grabbed my MP3 player and a black zip up hoodie Damn, I love these thingsXD and headed out the door.

"Seeya Ma, I've got a bus to catch!" I said, heading straight into the sliding glass door.

"OW! That hurt. Well seeya!" I said again OPENING the door and heading out.

"Bye Tranie, don't get into any fights." My Mom said with a light smile.

I missed the bus, as usual, so I walked to school. I heard an engine roaring behind me, so I turned around, just in time to get hit in the head with a Rickenbacker bass.

"ARGH! What is it with things hitting me in the head today!" I said, rather hostilely.

"Sorry, cutie." Said a pink haired chick on... what was that? A vespa?

"Who are you?" I asked, rubbing my skull.

"Maybe if you come by here a little later, you'll find out." She said, sexily smiling and reving her engine. A little later she was gone.

Then the bell rang. Great. The first day and I was already late.

"Where the fuck were you? Your lucky we were still able to set up the plan!" Dustin yelled.

"Well, I didn't exactly plan to get smacked upside the head with a bass, so I got here a little late," I yelled back. Dustin had a short fuse to go with his stubby little body, he wore his long brown hair in a skater do.

"Whatever. You still remember your cue, right"

"Uh..'We have Sadie Hawkins Dance coming up some time next month.' Right?" We had a huge plan for today's pep rally.

"Correct. The rest of the band will already be up their, you got a song picked out?" "Hell Yeah." This is gonna be big.

(Near the end of the day)

It was really dark behind this curtain. Luckily, Dustin was able to make sure all of our instruments made it on the stage, along with our lead guitarist Taylor, our keytarist Jesse, Our drummer Rickey, and the bassist and lead vocalist, me. The principal (Mr. Conklin) was having a pep rally in the theater area, which was a bit of a change from his usual auditorium setting. Everyone was sitting in red folding chairs.

"Welcome to Pleasant Valley Junior High School!" Mr. Conklin yelled. Most of the crowd clapped. "This is going to be a great year, and just as a little suprise, we have a Sadie Hawkins Dance coming up some time next month! Won't that be-"

"Frickin' sweet!" I said into a microphone. The curtain dropped, reavealing our band, The Perfect Autmn.

"Hey Trey, didn't Relient K write a song about Sadie Hawkins dances?" Dustin asked.

"I think thet did! Do you guy's think we should play it" My question was replied to with a scream.

"I guess I'll take that as a yes!" We began to play the intro.

"All the girls in the bathroom talking,  
who they gonna take to the Sadie Hawkins,  
My ears are burning but I kept on walking,  
smile on my face and an air guitar rocking,

Sitting in the back of my next class napping Got up, gave a speech, then bowed to the clapping Told a funny joke got the whole class laughing think I got a tan from the light which I was basking

The Sadie Hawkins Dance in my khaki pants There's nothing better oh oh oh The girls ask the guys it's always a surprise There's nothing better baby do you like my sweater?

Scan the cafeteria for some good seating I found a good spot by the cheerleaders eating The quarterback asked me if I'd like a beating I said that's one thing I won't be needing And since I'm rather smart and cunning I took off down the next hall running Only to get stopped by a girl so stunning only to get stopped by a girl so stunning

She said, You're smooth, and good with talking.  
You're going with me to the Sadie Hawkins"

The end of the song was met with loud screaming.

"Have a great year!" I yelled, and then I through the microphone down.

We walked off stage, and were imeadiatly stopped by our jackass of a vice principal, Mr. Freeze (Brrr..).

"My office now!" He scolded we walked down the halls, laughing loudly.

"Man Jesse, that keytar in there was great. And Taylor, that intro was perfect!" I said.

"Man, I can't wait till tommorow." Dustin said. "Girls are gonna be all over us"

"Yeah, in your dreams, Dustin." Taylor said. We all cracked up again.  
We were quiet when Mr. Conklin walked into the room.

"Now, under any other circumstances, you would all be suspened. But since your little rock session boosted spirits around here, I let you off with a warning. Go ahead and go home now." He said.

"Gee thanks." Jesse said on the way out. We split up and took our seperate ways home. I suddenly remembered the vespa girl. Then I heard an engine reving, I turned and saw her right behind me.

"Hiya, cutie." She said.

"Are you finally gonna tell me who you are?" I asked for a second time.

"My name is Haruhara Hakuro, and you are?" She asked, lifting her goggles.

"I'm Trane... So what do you want?" She got up off her bike and walked up to me.

"Isn't it obvious, Trakun?" Haruko said, sliding her finger down my chest, "I want you"

And, before I could do anyting about it, her lips crashed into mine.

Man, it feels good to be writing again. Plz reveiw!


	2. The Curse of Curves

Alrighty, Chapter two. Let's hear it for another Trane POV. A bit of

lime in the beginning, a probably a little more sprinkled throughout the chapter.

The Curse Of Curves

"WHAT THE HELL!!" I screamed, pushing her off me.  
"You know you want it, Trakun." Haruko said, wrapping her arms around my waist, and grinding up against. Damn. I really hoped that she couldn't feel 'something' nudging into her hip.

"N-no I don't." I stuttered, shoving her away and running home. The whole time I was thinking about what had just happened. Her eyes were a beautiful gold, she was just a little taller than me, she was wearing a black Red Jumpsuit Apparatus T-shirt and white jeans, and she had pink hair. That would be a good enough description for the police, right?

As soon as I walked through the door I asked mom where the phone was.

"I think Haruko has it in the living room." She said stirring her coffee.

"Thanks m-" I stopped dead in my tracks. "Haruko?"

"Why don't you go into living room, we need to talk." She said, a sad look on her face.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Just go, I'll be along soon." She said. I left. What was up?

"Just great. Thanks alot, bye." Haruko said into the phone and hung up.  
I sat on the opposite end of the room. Of course that didn't work, she got up, walked over, and sat way to close to me.

"Hiya Tranie, how was your run?" She whispered in my ear. Her hand slid onto my thigh.  
"Stop that!" I said, grabbing her hand.  
"Well, I see you two are acquainted." My mother said, walking into the room. I could see how this

looked, and I didn't like it.  
"No, we're not!" I said, scooting to the other end of the couch. Mom sat down.  
"Trane, your going away for awhile." Mom said.  
"What? Why? Where"  
"Trane, the bank is about to foreclose on the house. Ms.Haruko has a job for you that can pay off

the house entirely within the next week"  
I was shocked. This was the first I'd ever heard about foreclosure. I thought we always kept up on

bills and shit like that.  
"And if you don't like it, I'll bring you back, other than that, it's a pretty solid gig. You could keep it

after the first week, if you want." Haruko said. She looked me in my eyes... That golden stare.. I

blinked.  
"Since when were we that far behind! It has to be a mistake!" I said to mom.  
"It's not hun, I got the notice a few weeks back. I went up to the bank to try to discuss our options,

and I ended up talking to Ms.Haruko"  
"What kind of job is it?" I asked, intrigued on what kind of job a phsyco like Haruko would have. Hitman? Porn Star? Oh please let it be porn star.

"I belong to Japan's biggest real estate company. We build and sell homes and offices all over the world." She said with a smile.

"You don't have to do it if you don-"

"I'll do it." I said. I wasn't going to let my mom live out on the street because I didn't want to work.

"We have to go early tomorrow, so rest up." Haruko said, giving me another one of those stares...

(Later that night)

I was lying in my backyard and looking at the stars. I can't believe I'm going on some crazy

adventure with a phsyco Japanese pink lady. I'm gonna have to catch up on all that homework

and fill in all my pals when I get back... I just sighed and tried to spot constellations.  
"They're beautiful." Said a voice. I looked up to see Haruko.  
"What do you want?" I asked turning back to the stars. "The same thing you want." She said, lying down next to me.  
"Oh really, and what's that"  
"For someone to notice me." She reached over and grabbed my hand.  
"...And...what if I don't want that?" I lied.  
"Your lying..." She kissed me again. But this time I kissed back. I don't know who's mouth opened

first, or who started groping each other first, but I know I let go first.  
"Wow.." I said.  
"That's only the beginning kid.." She laid her head on my chest and went to sleep. Damn. So much for going inside. 


	3. This Photograph is Proof

Alright, chapter 3. Woo! I love this story! A little more limeness in this one... 

This Photograph Is Proof (I Know You Know)

"Trakun... Trakun... Wake up." Haruko whispered. Man, that whispering was really sexy.

"Morning." I said, my eyes still closed. We were still out on the grass.

"You apparently had a very interesting dream last night." Her hand traveled down my chest.

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"Open your eyes, Trakun." Her hand slid to the buldge in my jeans.

"Woah!!" I wiggled away.

"Not ready for that yet?" She asked, standing up.

"Not really... When are we leaving?" I questioned.

"In a little bit, let's nab some breakfast!" Haruko said/yelled.

"We should probably change first." I said, pointing out various grass stains on her clothes.

"Yeah, we should." She said walking into my house. I went to my room and put on a Taking Back Sunday T-shirt. You know, the one with the guy in the tree? And a new pair of black jeans. It suddenly occured to me that Haruko didn't have a change of clothes here.

"You can borrow some of my clo-" I was stunned. She had on a black tube top and an open leather jacket, and along with that she had on tight black leather pants and knee high combat boots.

"Come on, I'm starving!" Haruko said, grabbing my arm and leading me out to her Vespa.

She climbed on and pulled me on as well. I hesitated, did she want me to...

"Don't be afraid to put your hands on my hips, Trakun. With all the groping you did last night, this should be easy." She said. I grabbed her waist.

"Atta boy!" She sped off. We stopped at some diner near the edge of town. I wasn't all that hungry, so I just ordered some coffee. Haruko, on the other hand, ordered half the menu. While she was eating with twice the appetite of the 1997 Chicago Bears, I wondered how she kept such a slim figure.. Her thin waist...Her large breasts...Mmmm...

"You like what you see?" She caught me.

"What do you mean." I asked, blood rushing to my face and... other places.

"Don't think I can't see you staring at me." Haruko said, leaning over the table.

"Uh.. could we not do this in- ARRGH!!" I clutched my head. It felt like it was going to explode! Suddenly an arm burst from my forhead. The arm held a knife. It lunged at Haruko, who dodged to the side and elbowed it in half. She grabbed the knife and pinned it to the table.

"Come on, we have to go!" She grabbed my arm and led me out.

What the hell was going on? I was on her vespa and gone before I knew it.

"Wait! Stop!" I screamed. She stopped on the side of the road.

"What the hell is going on!?" I yelled at her!

"Damn, I gues i had to explain this to you at some point. So it's like this...

(One very long winded and over the top explanation later)

"Intergalactic Real Estate?" I asked. She nodded.

"Stuff coming out of peoples foreheads?" She nodded again.

"Space pirates?" I asked. She nodded.

"I understand if you don't what to continue on the job.." She said, looking at me with big golden puppy dog eyes.

"No way, I definately want to stay on this job! It sounds awesome!" I said enthusiastically.

"Really Trakun?" She questioned, a smile on her face.

"Of course! This is amazing!"

"I thought you would say that.." She said, leaning in for a kiss. I leaned in with her. I broke it and said:

"You look good in leather." She wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I know, you know..." She said. I couldn't wait for work.

Sigh, that was harder than I thought it would be. Man, those two were close. I wonder what changed?


	4. We've Got A Big Mess On Our Hands

Fourth chapter! Woo! Yeah.  
We've Got A Big Mess On Our Hands

"So let's roll!" I said, hopping on the Vespa.

"Hey, your in my spot!" Haruko said playfully.

"Okay, you can have your spot." I let her slide between my legs. She reved the engine.

"Trane, get ready. This might be a little different." She said.

"I'll be fine." I squeezed her hips. She sped off down the road, in the wrong direction. "Haruko we're going in the opposite direction of the airport, and we're on the wrong side of the road.." I said. She didn't seem to be paying any attention. Then a semi was speeding in our direction. This thing was a monster, and on a desert road like this, it would be days before they found our bodies.

"HARUKO, TURN GODDAMMIT!!!" I screamed. She still didn't hear me. I closed my eyes and waited for impact. And I waited. And I waited. Okay, we should be dead by now, what's going on?  
I open my eyes and see a strech of stars. We're in space.

"Woah!" I jumped a little.

"Your cute when your scared." Haruko said, smiling from ear to ear.

"Damn! We're flying! This is awesome!" I soaked in the sights around me. Beautiful stars and planets, this is cool.

"Hey, why aren't our brains being sucked out of our heads?" I asked curiously.

"I have absoulutley no idea." She said. We were heading towards a purple planet with a black ring around it.

"This place looks like Saturn." I said.

"It kinda does. Well this is where your training begins." She said, landing on the ring. We stepped off and started to walk. She stopped abrubtly.

"Kneel down." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Trust me, it will be worth it." She said. I kneeled down.

"Shut your eyes." She commanded. I shut them. I felt a strike to the side of the head. "Yowch!" I screamed.

"Stay still." She put her hand on my forehead, and the neck of a guitar burst from my head.

"ARRGH!!" It burned like hell! She finally managed to pull the whole thing out. "This is yours, kid." She handed me the bass. It was a Fender Performer! This was the guitar of my dreams!

"Woah, this thing is amazing." I said holding it up to the light.

"Alright, now you need to learn how to use it." She said, a sinister smile spreading across her face. She handed me a piece of sheet music.

"Until you can play that line a hundred times perfectly, you'll be stranded on this ring." Haruko said.

"WHAT!! THIS THING IS IMPOSSIBLE!!!" I screamed.

"You can do it, Trakun." She pulled an amp out of my forhead as well.

"Wait!" I said.

"What is i-" aI cut her off with a kiss. I wrapped my arm around her waist, and pulled her in deeper.

She slid off her jacket, and her hand reached down to the waistline of my pants. But before it got any farther than that, she pulled away.

"There's more of that, as soon as you can play the bassline." She said speeding off on her vespa.

"Damn..."

Sorry for the shortness, but I have stuff to do!! I have a life!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Return to Top 


	5. Skylines and Turnstiles

This is the fith chapter... This is more of a character development chapter, so alot of talking and thinking. Woo! Also, alot of flashbacks! I mean a whole lot! Like, a bunch! Get Ready!

Skylines and Turnstiles

Day 1 "Man, this sucks." I said to myself, tuning my newly aquired bass. How was I supposed to learn this thing? Dammit, stop doubting yourself! I can do this! I can do this..

(Flashback)  
"He'll never amount to anything!" Screamed my father, nine years ago.

"Be quiet, you'll wake him." My mother whispered. She didn't know I was still awake.

"He's already about to flunk out of the second grade! It's the first quarter and he's flunking every class!" He yelled, a little quieter.

"He's still trying to adjust! It's been a very difficult year for him! After that crash, we're lucky he's still alive." She defended.

"He's had enough time to adjust god dammit!" A door slammed, and I heard a car speed off. I finally fell asleep.  
(End Flashback)

Even nine years after his death, that's still the only memory I can recall of that son-of-a-bitch. I played the line. I felt the scar on my neck.

"Two inches deeper and you'd be pushing up daisies.." I reminded myself. And even after that, I still doubt myself! I'm here for a reason. I tore into the line again, and I tried not to remember the crash. That memory's haunted me to this day. I'm fifteen. You figure nine years is long enough to forget.

(Flashback)  
Argh... My neck.  
"Gammy? Papa?" I couldn't wedge my way out of my seat.

"Gammy! Wake up!" I screamed reaching for her.

"Papa! Please!" I yelled at him. I felt something warm running down my chest.

"Wake up! Please wake up.." That was all I could say before I passed out.  
(End Flashback)

So much for that. They died. And I couldn't do anything about it. It was fucking horrible! I played again and screwed up on the last note. "DAMN!" Arrgh! What is it with this? A test of character...

(Flashback)  
I knew I shouldn't have come to this party.  
"Ash, your drunk." I told the raven haired girl who was hanging all over me.

"And so what?" She said. Leaning in for a kiss. I pulled back.

"So, we need to get you home!" I told her, standing up. She followed and put her arm around me. I'm not sure if this was her hitting on me or if it was just to help her stand. She nuzzled into my neck.

"Oh come on Colt.. just one good fuck, then I'll let you take me home"  
Sigh. Why was it that girls never wanted me while they were sober.

"What the hell do you want me to do! I don't want to take advantage of you, so let's just grab some coffee and get home." I said, dragging her out the door.

"Heh, you know, that was just a test of character. I wouldn't have fucked ya.. Your a good guy, Colt."

"Yeah, I get that alot"  
(End Flashback)

To this day, she is still the only person that can call me Colt. To bad I wasn't around to see her get back from Japan. It had been five hours and I still couldn't play the line right. I... Need.. Sleep...

Day 2 I can't believe this! Arrgh!! Seventy-four times and then I screw up! Damn... damn... DAMN!! I tried again. Come on. Think happy.

(Flashback)  
About a year ago, I developed a love for hanging upside down off of things. I was hanging from the old monkey bars with Taylor, who was looking up at me.  
"Why do you do that so much?" She asked.

"It makes me happy, I guess." I replied, swinging back and forth.

"What else makes you happy?" She questioned, clearly amused by my swinging.

"Hmm.. Music, clouds, stars, girls, smokes, and I al- woah!!" I fell and landed on my head.

"Not falling makes me happy." I said. We both cracked up laughing.

"Could you help me up?" I asked.

"No prob"  
(End Flashback)

Damn... I'm gonna miss the hell out of those guys. I picked up the sheet music. "Skylines and Turnstiles (Revenge Remix)..." I read to myself. Interesting title. I wonder... I knew this song! It's by My Chemical Romance! I started up the line again, but this time I sang along:  
"You're not in this alone, let me break this awkward silence...

(Flashback)  
"Let me go, go on record be the first to say..." I sang, lying out in the field next to Jesse and Taylor.

"Wow, that's really good." Jesse said.

"Meh. It was okay." Taylor said.

"Whatever, I suck." I said.

"You know, this is the perfect time of year." Jesse said.

"Yeah, It's like the kind of stuff you see in magazines." I said staring up into the orange and red swirl of color above me.

"The perfect autumn.." Taylor said.

"Exactly, The perfect autumn." I said, a smile spreading across my face.  
(End Flashback)

It was a pretty sweet band name to. Man, those guys were great. I sure hope I get to see them again. I stared off into the stars. It was beautiful. I was tired. And my bass made a great pillow.

Day 3 "Come on eight more, arrgh!" Relax. Man. I can't belive I was that close! That song is awesome. I'm almost there. I use to think that I couldn't play bass... But look at me now! I'm getting pretty good. I'm at ninety-two and getting closer everyday...

(Flashback)  
"Auntie Marie!" I said, walking into the terminal ward.

"Tranie, hows my nephew?" She asked enthusiastically. She was bald and frail, but her voice still had power behind it. It was lung cancer. Ran in the family, and poor Aunt Marie, had never smoked a day in her life.

"All depends, are you dead yet?" I asked jokingly.

"Nope, but I'm getting closer everyday"  
(End Flashback)

She died about a week later. Damn complications. It's odd how the good have to go. I miss her everyday. I wonder what i would be like to run around the galaxy with Haruko. She was beautiful, and she had the most interesting personality. I decided I was ready to get off this ring.

"Ha Ha HARUKO!" I yelled at the dark planet. "You had better be listening"  
I tore into the line, I felt the surge of lightning as I raced through the line over and over again. It was amazing. I finally hit a hundred.

"Good job." Said a voice out of nowhere. I turned to see Haruko.

"It's nice to see you, Angel. So, where do we go from here?" I asked. I was ready for anything.

Wow, that's one of the longest chapters I've written. Only a few more until the sequel starts! 


	6. The Only One

Chapter six! Trane's first mission and a reason for the gap between him and Haruko! After this chapter, The sequel starts!! Oh, todays song is by Evanesence.

The Only One

After Haruko taught me the basic techniques, bass fighting seemed alot like sword fighting. There was also alot of spell stuff to. The line she taught me was able to shoot lightning when played correctly, which was awesome. She briefed me on our first assingment. We had to take out the military of a small planet, so a plant could be placed without much questioning or resitance.

"How in Fender's name are we going to conquer a military!?" I asked.

"Small planets mean a military of about a hundred soilders. It also helps when we're taking on nearly blind one-eyed weaklings." She replied.

"A hundred is still alot of people.." I argued.

"Kid, you don't know me. I've taken on larger militaries before breakfast." She said.

"Then lets go."

(on the planet)

As soon as we arrived, soilders were ready to attack. Haruko got to them first, litteraly knocking one of their heads off.

"CHARRRGEE!!" She screamed. I ran in, ready to fight. I quickly swung knocking one of the ugly bastards feet out from under them. I swung down, chopping off it's legs. Another charged. I struck it in the side of the head, knocking blood out of the other ear. He fell and his breathing stopped. I was charged again, this time from behind. I swung down and broke his legs. I felt a pain in my head. I reached up, and felt the neck of a guitar. I pulled it out, and there it was. The Fender Cyclone. I held it in my left hand and turned to the collapsed alien. He looked up at me, and held up his arms in a feeble attempt to protect himself. I lifted both basses above my head, took one last look at his face. Fear. I swung down.

"Trakun, we're all done." She said. Suddenly, a rock hit her in the back off the head. She turned to see three alien children, no older than eight or nine. They had more rocks, and started throwing more.

"You killed my father!" Screamed a smaller one, throwing a rock.

"You killed my brother!" Screamed another, throwing a second rock.

"You killed them all, you ugly he-bitch!!" Screamed the final, throwing several rocks at her.

"You..little..BRATS!!" She whipped out a shotgun, seemingly from nowhere. Suddenly she shot. Blood splattered against the wall behind them. The others screamed, and were silenced by shots of their own. Those shots rang out across the desert planet. I charged her.

"What the-" She blocked a swing.

"Why!!" I swung again and imeadiatly swung the guitar down at her legs, sweeping them out from under her. "They were just kids! Fucking kids, Haruko!"

"They deserved it! They would die anyway!!" She screamed at me, jumping up with her bass in hand.

"What? Why would they die!" I replied, taking my new stance, a guitar in each hand.

"We don't evacuate the planets! They either die during the flatening process or we kill them with the ending sweep." She replied, swinging at my feet. I jumped and swung both guitars at her head. She was able to block it.

"You kill all these innocent things! Who the hell do you people think you are!!?" I screamed. I broke away and charged again. I tried to crash them around her head like cymbals, but she ducked and tripped my feet out from under me. She put her bass against my neck.

"Your either with me or against me, kid." My stomach twisted. I couldn't let her get away with this. I can't let her get away with killing all these innocent beings. I would get my revenge. Even if it was the last thing I did.  
"I'm with you." I said.

"You dissapoint me Trane."

"Yeah, your not the only one"  
It was a quiet ride back to the black planet. We would never be the same again.

That is probably one of my best fight scenes to date! Those of you who read the first story, you know how he get's his revenge. Sequel's next. 


	7. Don't You Know Who I Think I Am

Alright! This first chapter to the sequel. Naota's POV.

Don't You Know Who I Think I Am

(3 years later)

My eyes shot open. 6:02... Arrgh... Dreams are boring anyway. I

stood up and walked to the shower, careful not to wake

Ninamori, who had been sleeping next to me. She was really

pretty when she was asleep. I quickly disrobed and turned on

the water. When it was warm enough I got in. I almost

immeadiatly felt two arms wrap themselves around my shoulders.

"Hmm.." I hummed.

"So, you think you could take a shower without me." Nina

whispered in my ear. She pressed her body against mine.

"Not at all." I replied. I turned and kissed her.

"Your a crafty devil, you."

I'm usually not a fan of shower sex, but Ninamori changed that  
pretty quick.

(One Hour Later)

"It's kind of weird without anything weird happening." Nina

said, walking through my room with nothing but a towel on.

"What makes you think that?" I said, pulling on some jeans.

"I don't know. It's just, after the whole Atomsk thing, life got

kinda boring again." She said walking over to my stereo.

"I know how to make it more interesting." I replied, a smile

spreading across my face.

"Geez, no more sex, you horndog. Ooh, Fall Out Boy!" She

popped in the CD and turned it to her favorite song. Track

fourteen on Infinity on High, I've Got all this Ringing in my Ears

and None on my Fingers. Our song. I grabbed her and we started

to dance.

"I love you." She stated, lying her head on my shoulder.

"I love you too." I replied. I held her for awhile after the song

ended.

"You should probably get dressed." I said letting her go.

"Your right, you get down to the guitar shop." She went over to

the closet. I was headed to buy a new guitar. So far, all my old

guitars are in the corner of my room, it's like a shrine really.

The Flying V, The X-plorer, and The Firebird. They've served

me well over the years. I grabbed my wallet, empty guitar case,

and remembered to stop by a mirrior on the way out. My looks

had changed quite a bit. I dyed my hair blonde, and grew a soul

patch, which was also dyed blonde. My hair was alot longer too,

I usually tied it into a ponytail, kinda like my dads. I felt like

walking today. I looked up at the sky. It was still pretty early,

but the shop should be open. I love days like this. More recently

I've been alot happier. Actually, since Nina moved in last year I

have actually looked forward to getting up and going to bed

everyday. She is my everything. I loved her and everything was

perfect. I sighed to myself and laughed a bit. That was

something Trane would have said... Man, I missed that guy. I

can't believe he sacrificed himself to save us. He was my best

friend till the end, no matter what he did. I walked into the

store.

"Yo Masashi!" I greeted him.

"Morning Nao." He replied.

"Bleh! Fender." I said looking at the guitars.

"What do you have against Fender?" Masashi asked.

"Your not the first person to ask that."

(Flashback)

"Man, I hate Fender." I said, pluking the strings to my Flying V.

"Why? Leo Fender was a fucking visionary." Trane replied.

"Oh really? Leo was only interested in cash, he mass produced  
an instrument that needs to be hand made." I stated.

"He wasn't only interested in cash, man. He knew people wanted

guitars fast, so he made em' fast and in the best way possible.

Besides, if they were so massed produced, then why were they

so much better than Orville Gibsons designs?" Trane asked.

"Whatever." I replied.

"We're rivals now." Trane told me.

We've been rivals since you got here."

(End Flashback)

"WOAH!! A Corvus!" I hugged the guitar. "I love you Corvus! I

love you!!!"

"Uh... could you just by it?" Masashi gave me his

'your-scaring-off-customers' look.

"Sure!" I was actually suprised I had enough cash for it. I put it

in the case, said bye to Masashi, and walked out. I was getting

hungry.

"Hey kid!" A voice said to my right.

"Hmm?" I turned only to see a black axe flying at my head. I

dodged and pulled my new Corvus out of it's case. The yellow

shine gleamed in the sunlight.

"Your goin' down!" Said the leather clad psycho in a thick

british accent. He was musclebound, and he didn't have a real

axe in his hands, but an axe shaped bass guitar.

"Who in the name of Orville Gibson are you?"

"They call me Jean Simmmons."

"And what are doing in Mabase?" I asked, taking my stance.

"Killing you." Jean charged. I swung at his face. He blocked and

slid to the left, taking a swing at my legs. I jumped up. Big

mistake. He jumped and buried the axe into my stomach. I

coughed up blood and started to fall. He fell as well. I hit the

ground, and kept a tight hold on my guitar.

Jean held the bass in one hand.

"You see kid, I work for a company that trains their workers for

years before releasin' them into the world. You picked the

wrong battle." Jean said, taking a proper stance and turning up

the volume knob to max.

"Get ready to feel the bass kid!" He charged. I stood and

blocked, busting his axe in half, the symbol of Atomsk appearing

on my forehead and my hair pricking up.

"What in bloody 'ell!" Jean screamed. He turned and tried to

run. Bad move. I flew and chopped his feet out from behind him.

He landed on his back and I held the point of the Corvus against

his neck.

"Who do you work for." I asked.

"Medical Mechanica!" Jean answered, A look of fear on his  
face.

"MM? Wrong answer." I swung into his stomach.

"ARGHH! Bloody sonova bitch that 'urt!!"

" Don't come around here again." My hair went back to normal. I

put the Corvus back in the case. I wondered if we had waffles

back home.

(Switch POV Mysterious MM oficials)

"It appears that Jean has been deafeated." Said a female

figure sitting in a dark room full of monitors.

"That's odd. This kid is alot tougher than we thought." Said a

male figure standing in line with 4 other figures.

"This Nabanda kid has some mad skills." Said the female

character again. "To bad we gotta kill him."

Man! I love this chapter. Naota's new look is a sort of inspired  
by Kurt Cobains look. And here's a list of guitars you might need  
to look up.

Fender: Cyclone, Cyclone II , Performer.

Gibson: Flying V, X-plorer, Firebird, Corvus

Do an image search on these and you should find a few good  
pics. Also, just as a slight piece of info, I support Fender, but  
still love Gibson. Well review! Right down there. Tell me what  
you think.


	8. GINASFS

Mamimi is finally getting a POV!! I don't usually use her character, And I can't wait to attempt to flesh out a

realationship with Canti!

Gay Is Not A Synonym For Shitty

"Ah.. It's nice to be back in Mabase." I said to myself. It had been a year since my last visit and I was looking

forward to seeing Naota, Ninamori, and...

"Canti!" I yelled. The human like robot turned towards me and a picture of a smile flashed across hi screen.

He was so cute when he did that! I really missed him. I ran up and hugged him.

"Oh Canti! I missed you so much! How has everything been?" The word 'good' flashed on his screen.

"Hey, do you want to come to the bridge with me?" I asked. I actually wanted to talk to him about something..

that was kind of important. Fourtuantly, his screen flashed with a 'yes', and she lead the way. They sat by the

river that ran through the center.

"Canti... D-do you remember my last visit?" I asked nervously. The words 'How could I ever forget?' showed

up on the screen.

(Flashback)

"Mamimi, come back!" Ninamori yelled as I tried to walk out the door.

"We're sorry, we should have told you a long time ago." Naota said, trying to calm me down.

"Yeah, you should have! I just made a total fool out of myself in front of your girlfriend!" I screamed, tears

pouring out of my eyes. I knew I shouldn't have come back to Mabase.

"You two make me sick! I hate you!" I growled. Naota's blue eyes dropped to his shoes. His long brown hair

fell over his forehead. Ninamori started to sob. I ran. I didn't know where I was going, and I didn't care. I

hated Naota and that snob Ninamori. What did he see in her anyway? I stopped at the bridge, suddenly

realizing it was cold. I curled up against the wall and sobbed. Suddenly I felt a blanket being wrapped

around my shoulders. I looked up to see Canti.

"What do you want!" I snapped, shrugging the blanket off and standing up.

'I was making sure your okay.' Canti typed on his face.

"Well, I'm not okay! Why do care anyway? Your just a chunk of metal!" I yelled.

'Not when I'm around you.' Canti typed.

"What do you sniff mean by that?" I asked picking up the blanket.

'I just feel so.. When I'm with you, you make me feel human.' He typed.

"Canti..." I looked into the now blank screen. I felt sympathy. Our faces suddenly got closer, I realized that I

was about to kiss him again. I was about to kiss a robot, and then I felt snow.

"Hey Canti." I said, stepping back.

'Yeah?' He asked.

"Let's go home."

(End Flashback)

"Canti, ever since then, I've always wondered about..."

'Wondered about what?' He typed.

"Wondered about what would have happened If I had done this." I answered, pulling his frame to mine, and I

pressed my lips to where his lips should have been. It would have been different of we were both human, but

I still felt a spark. I felt a connection.

"Aww.. Robo-boy finds love with old friend." Said a deep masculine voice. I looked up to see a man

wearing a fancy black button-up shirt and black pants, topped of with a black hat and sunglasses. He was

holding an acoustic guitar.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am a guitar god, a true musician, and the man who is going to kill Naota Nabanda! I am... ESTEBAN!!"

"Your not going to kill Naota as long as we're here!" I said, standing up. Canti stood as well.

"Ah, the young boy has friends. Such a story! It is unfortunate, though, because your stand ends here!"

Esteban said, pointing the head stock at me and playing a string of notes to quick follow. Bullets began to

shoot towards me!

"Ahh!" I held my arms in front of my face. I heard several ricochets, and I opened my eyes. Canti was

shielding me!

'Get to cover' He typed quickly. I complied and ran up to the top of the bridge, to watch the fight.

(Canti POV)

Who was this guy? I turned, and charged. He side-stepped it and smacked me in the back of the head.

"Charging will not work on me." Esteban said starting in on another flurry of notes. The shots ricocheted off

again. I mule kicked at him, connecting with his stomach.

"Argh! It appears you have more skill than I thought." He said leaping back. I charged again.

"You never learn." He side stepped it again, only to be met by a punch to the face. I was able to stop it and

switch to a punch. As he stumbled back, I saw my opening. I ran forward and punched straight through his

acoustic guitar, landing a blow on his stomach.

"ARGHH! You haven't seen the last of Medical Mechannicas Five Horsemen!!"

Five Horsemen?

(Mamimi POV)

Medical Mechannica? This wasn't good.

"Canti! We've got to find Naota!!"

'Let's go.'

(Switch POV Mysterious MM officials)

"Man, did you see that! Esteban got his guitar playing ass handed to him! That renegade is amazing!!"

Yelled the feminine figure.

"Damn..." Said another male figure, this time he was standing by three other figures.

"That was so cool! He was all like 'bam' and 'pow'!"

-------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's another Chapter for ya. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Heaven Help Us

This is gonna be a long ass chapter, so you might want to go grab a snack. Some big stuff is going to happen. This chapter will blow your mind!Today's song is by My Chemical Romance. 

Heaven Help Us

"MM's five horsemen?" I asked Mamimi,

"Yeah, We just fought one of them." Mamimi replied.

"So that's two down. What do they want now?" I wondered aloud.

"Wait, you've already fought one of these guys?" Mamimi and Canti had run into the bakery half an hour ago, yelling about a random attack from a crazy guitarist who was trying to kill me. Well, only Mamimi was yelling. Canti was just frantically moving his arms. After me and Nina calmed them down, we brought them to our room and sat down to talk about this whole situation.

"I took one out this morning." I answered.

"What is this is all about?" Nina questioned. Suddenly we looked right at each other.

"Atomsk!" We said in usison.

'That's it! He's coming back!' Canti typed.

"But why?" Mamimi asked.

"Atomsk has picked me as his little N.O chanel again. He needs me to get back to earth, so I have to die." I answered grimly.

"We're gonna need some help, since we didn't 'permanently' take care of our little problem. Esteban isn't dead." Mamimi stated.

"Neither is Jean." I said.

"You guys are lost without me, aren't you?" Said a voice from my window.

We all turned to see the one person we least expected.

"Haruko?"

(POV Switch, Mysterious Hooded Character)

I wonder what city I'm in. There are way to many cities in Japan.

"Hand over the cash, lady!" Demanded a thug in a street alley.

"Fine, take it! Just don't hurt me!" She pleaded, hand him her purse.

"Oh, I'm not gonna hurt you." He said, pushing himself on her. It was clear what he was going to do. And it wasn't gonna happen.

"Hey fuckbag!" I said walking up behind him, guitar in hand.

"What do you wa-" I cut him off with a smack to the face. "Oh, you little fuc"  
I smacked him again. Then I started hitting him with the guitar, first his right knee, then his left knee. Not hard enough to actually break them, but hard enough to make him think I did.

"AHHHH! MY LEGS!!!" He screamed. The lady walked up to me.

"Th-thank you." She stuttered.

"No problem. Do you know what city we're in?" I asked.

"Osaka." She replied.

"Thanks." I started to walked down the street. Your mine Naota, all mine.

(Naota POV)

"What do you want!" I screamed. I picked up my guitar and smashed her in the stomach.

"cough I want t-"

"You want to what! What do you want to do! You should be dead!"

"I know. I just wan-"

"WHAT!!"

"I want to apologize." Haruko said. A single tear slid down her face.

"Oh! And what am I supposed to do! Forgive you? Fat chance!" I yelled. More tears fell.

"I know. But I... I really am sorry..." She said.

"Like I'm gonna believe that! You killed Trane! I hate you, and now I'm gonna kill you!!!" I was filled with rage. I hated every fiber of her being for what she did. She was going to pay with her life. I started to run at her, but I was stopped by two arms wrapping around my waist.

"Stop it! Naota, please!" Nina begged. I stopped. I just stood there. I dropped to my knees, ashamed of myself.

"I'm so sorry.." She said again. "I know how you feel. I want him back to."

"But there isn't anything we can do, is there?"

"Actually, that's why I'm here."

I looked up, and I saw a devious smile on her face. I smiled to. She had a plan.

(Switch POV MM's Five Horsemen)  
"So who's next?" I asked, swinging my chair around. No one stepped up.

"So no one wants to go?" Damn it. They had seen Haruko. They couldn't take her.

"Fine, I'll do it." I stood up.

"Wait, I'll do it, Snowene." Said George.

"Alright, just don't hurt yourself, Mr. Harrison." Hook, line, and sinker. I sat back down.

"Snowene! Snowene!" Sigh. Dammit Jean. He stormed in the room, wrapped in bandegedes.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You can't let Ringo here get the boy before I get at 'em!"

"It's George." George corrected. I stood up and picked up my midnight blue Rickenbacker 360. I was told it matched my hair and eyes perfectly.

"Jean. You know the rules." I walked towards him. Anger entered his eyes.

"I don't give a shit. I deserve a go at the boy!"

"You got your go. And guess what, you fucked it up." I told him.

"You little bi-" I rammed my guitar into his stomach. He bent over and started spewing blood.

"No one calls me a bitch. Ever." I lifted my guitar, and swung down, snapping his neck. There was a sickening crack and a long silence.

"Get going, Mr. Harrison." I said finally.

"Yes, Miss Snowene." He left the room.

"I love that Georgie! He is so cute." I said as two security officers dragged my brother's body out the door.  
(Switch POV Mysterious Hooded Charecter)

"Finally! Mabase!" I dropped to my knees and kissed the ground.

"'Scuse me sir? Do you know where I could find a Naota Nabanda?" Asked a well dressed man carrying a 360/12 Rickenbacker guitar.

"Why do you ask?" I questioned, eyeing him suspiciously through my black hoodie.

"Official Medical Mechanica buisness." He said. I sighed and pulled out my Les Paul.

"I'm sorry, but I've got to take care of you here."

"If you wish." He said, taking his stance. I charged and swung. He blocked and took his stance again.

"Your a defensive player." I stated, charging again. He blocked, and this time strummed a few chords. My right leg felt like lead.

"Sorry kid." He said. He was paralyzing parts of my body! I swung again, he blocked and strummed those chords again. Now I couldn't move either leg. Alright, time for a last ditch effort. I threw my guitar, and it hit him right in his arm.

"Arrgh!" He yelled, clutching his arm. I was able to move my legs!

"Sorry Ringo!" I yelled, grabbing my guitar running into town.

"It's George!!" He screamed back.

Your all mine Naota. All mine.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
That's good for now.


	10. Pressure

Long time no write! Sorry, schools almost out around here and I've been busy. Well, The mysterious hooded character will make himself known in this chapter. At least I hope so. I kinda write these things as they come so he might!(Today's song is by Paramore)

Pressure

(POV MM Four Horsemen)

"Damn! George is down. We have to stop that hooded fucker!" I

screamed.

"Miss Snowene. Feel free to let me fight at anytime now." A tall black

man said.

"Jimmi? You can talk?" I asked. I honestly didn't think he could. But

hell, with that awesome guitar skill he didn't really have to.

"Well, am I fighting or not?" He asked. He would probably make a

good opponent for that hooded kid. Then, he could take care of the

Nabanda kid.

"Alright. Take care of them." I ordered.

"Alright."

(Switch Naota POV)

"Trane's alive?! Where is he?!" I screamed.

"I.. don't know." Haruko replied.

"Then... How do you know he's alive?" Mamimi asked.

"Well... I saw him escape. Then some rubble hit me in the head and

knocked me out." Haruko answered.

"So he never died? Where the fuck has he been!" I yelled, I was

happy but pissed, why didn't he come back? Suddenly there was a loud

knock at the door. I picked up my guitar and mouthed for everyone to

stay here. I walked down the stairs, and opened the door . A tall black

man was standing there. He held a Flying V, Had an afro and very

colorful clothing.

"Are you Naota Nabanda?" He asked.

"And what if I am?" I answered.

"I'll take that as a yes." He swung at my feet I blocked and moved

quickly, trying to slice his feet out from under him. He dodged and

rushed me. I swung the guitar at him quickly, with him parrying almost

every shot. I tackled him out the door. We were both on our feet and

fighting again. I jabbed the Corvus at him, but he leaped back and

played a complicated combination of notes. Suddenly a purple colored

fog spread around me.

"What the hell is this!" I yelled at him.

"This is a purple haze. My own little work, and in here, nothing can

help you." He replied.

"What the fuck does that mean!" I yelled again.

"One of our operatives was dispatched by a guy in a black hoodie. He

was on his way into Mabase, and once he heard Medical Mechannica he

attacked the opperative. We figure he's a friend of yours. And my

haze will keep him out." He replied, taking his stance.

"I don't need his help. I can take you." The symbol of Atomsk appeared

on my forehead and my hair pricked up. If what this guy was telling me

was true, then Trane was well on his way. I can handle this.

I charged him, and swung at his head. He ducked and jabbed his guitar

straight up. I dodged and swung down. He blocked it and stood

quickly. He rushed and smacked me right in the chest with his Flying V.  
He pulled back and swung into my stomach. And he finally pulled up

and smacked me in the head. After that, all I remember is a character

charging through the haze.  
"Trane.."

(Switch !!TRANE!! POV)

"HEY! Leave him the fuck alone!" I charged through the haze, my newly

grown dreads flying behind me.

"How did you break the haze!" Jimmi screamed.

"I have no idea, but I don't care!" I pulled the Cyclone and Cyclone 2

out and charged him. He blocked the first swing and dodged the

second. He tried to trip me, but I jumped and swung down with both of

my guitars, knocking him out. The haze around us faded. Naota started

to stand up.

"Hey Trane.."

"Yeah?"

"When I get up, I am so gonna kick your ass."

"Heh, same old Naota."

--------------------------------------------

Alright!! Trane's back! WOO!! 


	11. Let It Die

Well, with Tranes return, this will be one really exciting chapter. (Today's song is by Three Days Grace.) Trane POV

Let It Die

"What's with your hair?" I asked pulling Naota's ponytail.

"Ow! That hurts! Well, I kinda wanted to grow it out

I guess." Naota replied. I'd been back in Mabase for

about an hour now. Everyone had changed. Mamimi

stopped wearing her school girl outfit, switching to

tight jeans and band tees. She had also grown her

hair out and dyed the tips blonde. Nina had cut her

hair short (Like to her head short) and spiked it

out. She also wore her glasses a bit more. She also

had a stud in her bottom lip, along with a Monroe

piercing. And Haruko looked the same really. But she

was just as...

"So, what the hell were you doing?" Nina asked.

"Well... After I ran out, I decided to go train for

awhile. I've actually picked up a few new tricks." I replied.

"Well, I want to see them." Naota said, standing up.

"What?" I asked.

"We never finished our fight, Trane. Let's go. I

know a decent spot."

"Naota! Trane just got back! Why don't we give him

some down time?" Nina said.

"We could do this tommorow. I want to at least talk

about what happened while I was out." I said.

"Alright. But you can't back out tommorow." Naota

said a smile on his face.

"So anything new with you two lovebirds?" I asked Nina.

"Uh.. well... I moved in here awhile back." She replied.

"Oh.. So are you and Naota having sex yet?" I questioned.

"That's none of your buisness." She answered, her

face turning red.

"I see. How are you doing Mamimi?" I asked.

"Well I just came to visit." She said.

"And Haruko..." I stared at her. She looked at me as

well. She didn't seem to comfortable.

"I-I'm fine." She finally said.

"That's good to know." I said. She ran out of the room.

"Haruko!" Nina said.

"I'll take care of it." I said standing up. I walked

down the stairs and out on to the back porch. Haruko

was curled up in a ball on the front steps.

"Haruko.."

"What do you want? To yell at me? Or just to beat me up?" She said.

"Don't give me that. You were a ruthless killing

machine. I couldn't stand it.I watched you kill

peaceful creatures. I only killed when I was

atacked. You killed for fun. I watched my friend

become a monster." I said.

"You didn't even try to stop me!" She screamed.

"Oh, I did try. Remember the desert fight? Remember

the ice fight? Do you remember Atomsk's return? I

tried as many times as I could! I fuckin' love you!" I yelled.

"You love me?" She said standing up.

"Maybe I do..." I pulled her towards me.

"I.. I love you too." She said, pressing her lips to

mine. I kissed her back.

"We should get back upstairs."

"Yeah.."

(That Night)  
"What the hell?" I said. I stood up. I was in a dark

room. I looked around and saw a figure.

"Who are you!" I yelled.

"Who do you think I am?" The figure stepped into the

dim lights. He had his hair cropped over his left

eye, and he held a Epiphone Goth Thunderbird IV bass.

"I got rid of you!" I yelled. This wasn't happening.

"No Trane, I'm afraid you didn't. You see, Everyone

has a darkside. You can't just get rid of it whenever

you want. It's always there. And with all the

feelings your supressing, I'll be able to escape." He stated.

"Not while I'm here!" I said.

"Oh please, Tranie. You can't stop me, I am you."

He rushed towards me and grabbed me by my throat.

"Remember that." She said, a sinister grin on his

face.

"AHHHHHHH!!!" I screamed sitting up. It was a

nightmare... A nightmare come true.

-  
Well... That was very interesting. Sorry for not updating sooner. REVIEW!! 


End file.
